


ties that bind

by HumanCustomsStillEludeMe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot Collection, Swearing, found family trope, gotta think of the kids, i am projecting, in which hiccup is heavily implied to be bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanCustomsStillEludeMe/pseuds/HumanCustomsStillEludeMe
Summary: First and foremost, the riders are-and always will be-friends.(moments in life, large and small, between the riders.)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	ties that bind

Tuffnut couldn't stop fidgeting.  
He and Snotlout had already told Ruffnut that they were dating. She'd teased them relentlessly, but she would've regardless of who Tuff ended up with. She'd promised not to tell anyone, even. That just left...everyone else.  
Fishlegs, Astrid and Heather could wait. They didn't have to boss them around.  
He had to tell Hiccup. Had to. The guy was clueless enough he'd never figure it out, and Snotlout had adamantly refused. Not like Hiccup was his __cousin to deal with or anything. Snotlout had tried to put it off even longer, terrified that Hiccup would tell Spitelout.  
It was a completely irrational fear, but still understandable.  
He was their leader, he had to know why they were acting differently. He'd almost definitely take it okay, and Tuffnut still couldn't force himself to say anything.  
"Tuff?"  
"Huh?" His voiced cracked, and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."  
"Yeah, yeah, absolutely fantastic. Neato." He gave a weak thumbs-up and grinned. Hiccup looked completely unconvinced and sat down beside him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, my...dear Hiccup, I..." Tuff trailed off. "I need to say something."  
"Well, I'm all ears."  
Hiccup was too patient sometimes. It was weird, how much rambling he tolerated. Granted, he was physically incapable of explaining Toothless's tailfin in under two hours, but even suffering through that was better than this.  
Tuffnut took a deep breath and braced himself.  
"SoIlikedudesandsodoesSnotloutwe'retogetherliketogethertogetherand-"  
"Slower, please?"  
He grimaced. "Uh...I like...men..."  
Hiccup blinked. "Okay."  
"Okay? That's it? No other reaction?"  
"Tuffnut. You've kissed me twice, and neither was on a dare."  
Oh. Right. Wow, they'd been stupid at sixteen.  
That was a good start, he supposed. Hiccup didn't seem upset, at least. He was taking it...really well. Really, really well.  
"Yeah, okay, I may have forgotten about that. But uh...Snotlout also likes men."  
Hiccup nodded, like he already knew. Okay, maybe he wasn't that clueless.  
"So we've...been hanging out, and, uh..." He froze. He'd thought the hard part was out of the way, but somehow a single sentence was harder than facing off against Viggo.  
"You're dating?"  
"Yes. We have been for uh. Two months, it's. Y'know. Serious."  
Hiccup smiled. Actually, genuinely smiled at him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations."  
"...You're not upset?"  
"Why would I be?" Hiccup sounded incredulous. "My cousin and one of my best friends are together! I'm overjoyed."  
"But, but..." Tuffnut awkwardly grabbed his wrist. "We're both guys, so I thought you'd...I dunno, take it badly. Or something, I mean, there's no telling people's opinions, obviously, but..."  
"Tuffnut, as long as you're happy, I couldn't care less who you're with."  
"...Oh."  
He was so sincere it almost hurt. Tuffnut and Snotlout had both been prepared for the worst case scenario, but this was...really something else.  
"Uh, sorry, did I say something-?"  
Huh. Tuffnut was crying. That was weird. He wordlessly shook his head and let Hiccup hug him, bony and awkward as he was.  
It was kinda nice, actually, once he got his emotions back under control. He had no idea why he'd thought Hiccup would take it badly-the guy had ended a centuries long war and befriended a dragon, for crying out loud. He'd changed Berk forever, even on the worst day of his life. Why on Earth would he be upset about this?  
Plus, it's nice to be held. Not even hostage, for once.  
"Ugh. Sorry. Feeling stupid tonight, that's all."  
"S'Okay. I get it."  
Tuffnut pulled out of the embrace and sat up fully. "You do?"  
"I mean, not entirely, obviously, but yeah. I get it."  
He looked so unbelievably sincere that Tuffnut almost started crying again. "Wow. Uh, you're sure you don't mind? I mean, this is seriously taboo and all, and my mom's gonna be upset, not to mention Spitelout, I mean he's a Grade-A dickwad." He tried to sound noncholant, but it came off as panicked.  
"Not that I was scared or anything. I mean you're super chill and I knew you wouldn't be mad or anything but like. Why?"  
Hiccup looked taken aback. He hesitated for a second before answering, and for a brief second Tuffnut was terrified that the rug would be ripped out from under him.  
"Tuff, first of all, if anyone gives you shit about it they can answer to me and Toothless. Right, Bud?"  
Toothless warbled sleepily and curled into a tighter ball. Hiccup smiled for a second before turning back to Tuffnut.  
"And second of all, I know I don't say it, but I-I love both of you-more than anything." Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, and continued. "And I want you to be happy. If you're happy with each other, and-and if you love each other, then who am I to stop you?" He reached out again, tightly gripping Tuff's hands.  
"Because there's no greater gift than love."  
Whatever he'd been expecting, whatever fight or fury he'd braced himself for, this was better than Tuffnut had ever hoped.  
(more than snotlout had hoped, too, although he was outside, hiding in the shadows with a hand over his mouth to muffle the fact that he, just like tuffnut, was crying.)  


**Author's Note:**

> hiccup "if you're homophobic you will die by my blade" haddock


End file.
